


Off My Mind ( saxxxology‘s Vol. 1 Writing Challenge)

by Huntress13



Series: saxxxology‘s Vol. 1 Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Jared and Y/N are friends with benefits. Number one rule if anyone develops feelings the arrangement  is over. One of them ends up breaking that rule.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki x Reader
Series: saxxxology‘s Vol. 1 Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556191
Kudos: 2





	1. Off My Mind Part 1:

**Jared’s P.O.V**

I hate it that I let feelings get involved. Now I am left here alone thinking about her. 

** _“All you gotta do is nothing_ **

** _Trade it all in for something new_ **

** _Blame it on the way we were put together_ **

** _While some remedy’s forsaken you”_ **

** _Flashback One month ago_ **

“Mmm yeah Jared right there.” Y/N said.

I am kissing the spot between where your neck and shoulder meet.

It’s one of Y/N’s favourite spots for me to kiss.

This is a feeling I’ll never get tired of having Y/N in my arms and making her sing my name.

Our little session ends quicker than I’d like it to be.

Y/N turn to her respective sides. I quickly roll her over to look at me.

“ Y/N, I have to talk to you about something. I said.

“ What is it Jared? Y/N asked with a worried look on her face.

“ I am starting to have feelings for you.” I blurted out.

“ Jared we had a deal there was to be no feelings involved. You know I don’t do relationships. “ Y/N replied as she hastily gets dressed and runs out of my apartment. 

** _End of Flashback _ **

She never does relationships because she’s afraid to get hurt. So many people have left for no good reason or they’ve messed with her feelings. It’s her fight or flight response when feelings become involved. I wish Y/N could have realized it would be different for us. She didn’t give me a chance to show her though.

After my little confession she quit her job on Supernatural and left for destination unknown.

** _“Oh, and how do I get you off my mind.”_ **

**Y/ N’s P.O.V**

I left Vancouver and bought a little apartment in Burnaby. I now work as a stock girl at the local boutique Forte.

Jared’ s little confession sent me running for the hills.

Why did run because I am afraid to let people in. I hate this fight or flight response I have. 

I wasn’t always like this but the way people treated me caused it.

When I was dealing with the aftermath of my than boyfriend cheating on me. What did my so-called bestfriend do oh yeah that’s right she ran for the hills. She wasn’t there when I needed her most.

** _Flashback 5 years ago_ **

I am arriving home early from my trip from Australia. I thought I’d surprise my boyfriend John with his favourite take-out. I open the door to the apartment. I hear obscene noises coming from our bedroom. I don’t bother to go see what’s going on. I drop the bag of food and ran out of the apartment. I can’t believe he would do this to me we’ve been together for two years.

John tries to get me back in the apartment.

“Baby please, come back she doesn’t mean anything to me. I love you. John said. He looks at me with a pleading look in his blue eyes. I yank my arm away from his grip.

” If you loved me you wouldn’t have cheated. I’ ll be back to get my things. Goodbye John. I hope she was worth it. I replied.

I quickly texted my friend Lindsey to tell her what happened. She never replies. All of my calls and text go unanswered or she says she’s busy. So much for her being there when I need her. 

I get the call I’ve been waiting for. It’s a job working in wardrobe on my favourite show Supernatural. So I make my way from North York to Vancouver. Time for a fresh start.

** _End of flashback_ **

Then there was this guy I knew in highschool we reconnected during my college years. After that we didn’t talk again for years than he suddenly chats me up. Oh i thought he just wanted to be friends. Turns out he wanted to use me when he had an “itch” he needed to scratch.

I shouldn’t let my past get in my way I should go see Jared.

It wasn’t right what I did. I hastily grab my stuff and make my way to his apartment.

I just came to the sudden conclusion why I made this arrangement with Jared. It was my way to keep my walls up. For Jared though I am willing to take the risk and let him in. I just hope It isn’t too late. I also come to another sudden realization I had fallen for him the moment I met him.

** _Flashback 5 years ago_ **

Okay so today’s the big day assistant costumer on my favourite show. It’s a dream come true.

The costume supervisor Daevina shows me around the department before I get to work.

First one to enter the room is Jared.

Those eyes multi-spectrum hazel eyes of his are even more mesmerizing in person.

Okay focus Y/N you’ve got a job to do.

“ Hi, you must be Y/N the new assistant costumer. I am Jared. I look forward to working with you. Jared said with a smile on his face.Those adorable dimples show when he smiles. I smile back at him.

“ I am and I look forward to working with you too Jared. Let me get your clothes for the next scene. “ I replied 

I search through the racks and then hand him the clothes he needs. I hand him the purple plaid shirt and blue denim Jeans.

Jared nervously runs a hand through his dark brown hair. 

“ Y/N, I hope it isn’t too forward of me but I’d like to take you out for dinner and get to know you better..” Jared said.

“Jared before you get any ideas I don’t do relationships. I’ve been through alot and don’t trust many people.” I replied

“That’s fine with me beautiful, maybe we can work something out. I’ll take whatever you are up for. I’ll pick you up here at 8 pm.” Jared said.

** _End of Flashback_ **

That was the start of our little arrangement.

** _ Jared’s P.O.V _ **

As the saying goes, you can’t help who you fall for.

My thoughts of Y/N get interrupted by a knock on the door.

To my surprise it’s Y/N as gorgeous as ever. Y/N’s Y/H/C slightly damp from the rain. Her hands are shoved in the pockets of her blue jeans She looks at me nervously.

“ Hi, Jared we should talk.” Y/N said.


	2. Off My Mind Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An: I wasn’t planning on doing part two but since I got a request for it here you go 😎.

** **

**Jared’s P.O.V**

“Y/N what are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.

You took off without another word from you. You also never told me where you were going. “ I said. I am totally baffled why she would suddenly show up like this.

“I’ll explain everything if you would just please hear me out.” Y/N replied with a pleading look in her eyes.

I reluctantly let her in and lead her to the living room.

She takes a seat on the couch across from me.

“ Jared, I am so sorry I took off. I just panicked when you told me you had feelings for me.

I am not good at letting people all the way in because of my history. The truth is I started having feelings for you too and it scared me so I ran. ” Y/N said.

“ Going into this Y/N I knew you had those issues. I wanted to be the one to prove to you it was okay to trust again. You didn’t give me a chance! I know you have this fight or flight response. I just wish you would have decided to fight for us.” I replied

I take both of her hands in mine and stare into those beautiful Y/E/C

“ I am willing to try if you’ll still have me. Y/N said.

I take a deep breath before I answer.

**10 years later….**

**6101 Gun Bow Ct, Austin**

**3 Bedroom Ranch house**

**Y/N’s P.O.V**

Life hasn’t been easy. Was it the right decision for me to go back to Jared’s place, absolutely.

After that Jared and I started dating we dated a year before he proposed. 

** _Flashback 9 years ago…_ **

**Fairmont Waterfront**

Jared sure went all out for our One year anniversary dinner at the Fairmont.

We can see the gorgeous view of the waterfront from our table. Nothing beats the view of Jared smiling in front of me though.

“Y/N our one year anniversary isn’t the only reason I brought you here. I love you Y/N. I know it wasn’t easy for you to let me in, I am so glad you did. It’s been the best year of me life and I look forward to a lifetime with you. Y/N, will you marry me? Jared asked as he was down on one knee

“ Of course Jared I will marry you.” I replied. Jared place the 2kt solitaire diamond yellow gold ring on my finger. He pulls me out of my seat and then kisses me passionately. 

** _End of Flashback_ **

5 months later we tied the knot. It was a gorgeous ceremony

** _ 8.5 years ago…_ **

**Fairmont Waterfront Hotel**

I am so nervous today’s the day I thought would never come. I am actually getting married.

I fiddle with my lace and silk aline wedding dress.

“Y/N, stop fiddling with that you are going to mess it up. My mom said as she places the veil on my head.

My good friend friend Cheryl just smiles and shakes her head at me. She also rolls her blue eyes at me.

Cheryl and I knew each other from highschool and had reconnected during my college years.

We’ve been close ever since. There’s no one else I’d rather have than her to be my maid of honour.

“Y/N, your mom’s right stop that. You look gorgeous. Jared’s not going to leave you at the altar if that’s what you are thinking. You know he’s not like that. “ Cheryl chimed in.

My dad comes to collect me it’s time.

I make my way down the aisle. Jared looks jaw droppingly handsome in his black tux with blue bow tie. Jensen’s officiating the wedding. “ You look so handsome” I whisper to Jared as he takes my hands in his. “Thank you Y/N. You look breathtaking by the way.” Jared replied. 

“We are gathered here today to join Jared and Y/N in holy matrimony. They have written their own vows to each other.

“Jared, where do I begin. I am glad a took a chance on us. Despite my issues you still wanted me. You’ve taught be what it is like to fall in love and trust the right person. I promise to love you through all the trials and celebrations life has in store for us.” I said.

“Y/N, I glad I could be the one to show you what it is like to fall in love and trust the right person.

I promise to love you through all the trials and celebrations life has in store for us. Jared said.

Jared and I exchange rings.

“ I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Jensen said.

Jared kisses me passionately and then proceeds to dip me.

** _End of flashback_ **

The sound of giggling interrupts my thoughts.

“Mommy” Paige and Peyton said as the jump onto top of me.

The twins are my mini mes. They have Jared’s stunning multi-spectrum eyes though.

“ Hi girls where’s your brother and your father.” I asked.

“ Daddy and Lucas are outside playing catch. We wanted to have a tea party with you.” Paige and Peyton said at the same time.

“ Okay girls let’s go to your playroom than.” I replied.

I follow our 6 year old twins to their playroom.

We are their for about 10 mins before Jared comes in.

“ Hi, girls Aunt Danneel and Jensen are here to watch you kids your mom and I go out. JJ, Zep and Arrow are here as well. ” Jared said with a smile on his face. He kisses me lightly.

“ Yay.” Paige and Peyton said at the same time.

We make our way to the living room where our 7 year lucas is chatting away with Jensen.

Lucas is Jared’s mini me. He does have my Y/E/C.

“Thank you so much for agreeing to watch the kids while we go out. “ I said.

“It’s no problem you’ve got go out to celebrate your anniversary. Plus it’s good to our kids have more bonding time.Now go on have fun ” Jensen replied with smile on his face. “ Shall we Mrs. Padalecki” Jared said as he holds out his arm. I nod in agreement.

I couldn’t be happier with how my life turned out. I am glad both us couldn’t get each other off our mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Radio Company's Off My Mind


End file.
